The Countdown
by margiepoo
Summary: Relive the magic of the OC--eppisode 14. Please read and review!


**Okay, This is a little different from what I usually do, but I decided to give it a try. It's pretty long, but good. It's the eppisode the countdown, it should be good. Relive the magic! One-parter. Make sure to R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a girl. . .which means I'm not Josh Schwartz. . .which means I don't own the OC.**  
  
The Countdown  
  
**..:'':..:'':..**  
  
Ryan helped Marissa out of her car after coming back from the movies. It was late, almost midnight, and all the lights still hung from Chrismukkah shone brightly around them.   
  
"Alright, so maybe next time we could see a movie that won't be a three hour period piece about boats." Marissa said jokingly.  
  
"They're called ships. . .and I liked it." Ryan said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I dunno. . .Russel Crowe, he just dosen't do anything for me. I mean, people say he's good looking. . ." She said, "But I don't see it."  
  
Ryan looked up as he thought for a moment. "Never really thought about it."  
  
"Hey! Only one more day left in two thousand-three." She smiled.   
  
He looked down, but looked up again with a happy grin on his face. "It's been a good year."  
  
"Yes." She swallowed and looked down. "My parents got divorced, my dad went bankrupt, and I OD'd." She took a deep breath and looked back up at him.  
  
"I meant. . .for me." He said, hoping he didn't upset her.  
  
"I know." She smiled. "I can't wait to celebrate the New Year. . .with you."  
  
She leaned in for a small kiss, still smiling.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do? I heard about some parties over--"  
  
"Maybe. . .we should take it easy. . .after what happened at Christmas." He said cutting her off.  
  
"What happened at Christmas?" She asked obliviously.  
  
Ryan gave her a 'Oh my god she can't even remember look'.  
  
"It's all kind of a blur actually." She saw the worried look spreading across Ryan's face. "Kidding!" She giggled.  
  
He looked down, and smiled. "Funny. But I thought we could hang here. You know. . .maybe rent a couple Russel Crowe movies." He said slyly.  
  
She laughed and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"Stay in. . .so I know you'll be safe." He almost whispered.  
  
Marissa smiled, and gave him another kiss. She pulled him in tighter to a warm hug. He nuzzled his face in her shoulder while she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.  
  
"I love you." She stated simply.  
  
His eyes opened wide. He began to look back and forth not knowing what to do. He could feel himself start to get warmer. He wanted to say it. He could feel it on the tip of his tounge. It had been about thirty seconds since she said. . .it, and he still hadn't said anything. She started to let go.   
  
"I mean. . .I-- I didn't mean. . .I"  
  
He couldn't say it. And then the worst possible thing he could think of to say came out. "Thank you?"  
  
She looked away. "Uh, you're welcome?" She looked back up at him. "Uhm. . .midnight. . .curfew." She said getting into her car.  
  
He still stood there for a moment. When he finally worked up his courage, he walked over to the car. Ryan stuck his head in through the open window for her to hive him a small peck on the cheek. While he pulled away, he bumped his head on the top of the car door.  
  
Marissa avoided his eyes while she slid her key into the key slot. The engine started and she took one last confused glance at him before she pulled away.   
  
Ryan watched her pull away. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He stood there for a moment, with a look of disbelief and confusion on his face, and walked into the poolhouse.  
  
He closed the french door, took a deep breath and leaned back against the door post, hitting his head in the process.   
  
"I love you. I love you." He repetadley whispered to himself, as his eyes frantically looked around the room. "How hard is that to say?"   
  
A girl walked in from the bathroom. She looked about twenty, maybe a little older. She had long, honey brown hair. . .and really was beautiful. The girl wore pink underwear, and one of his wife beaters. "Saying it's easy" She said, with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Meaning it. . .that's the hard part." She threw the toothbrush down and looked over to Ryan.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked whiping her mouth, then she leaned against the bar.   
  
"It--it's a long story." He said confused. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"It dosen't work that way dude." The girl said walking towards him. "It's my poolhouse."  
  
"Actually, dude, it's my poolhouse." He said walking closer to her as well.  
  
"So this is yours?" She stated, pulling on his wife beater. "You want it back?"   
  
"I got plenty. . .thanks." He said in disbelief. He thought for a moment and finally realized who she was. "Your Kirsten's sister Hailey, right?"  
  
"So, you've heard of me. I guess Kirsten remembers I actually do exsist." She said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well, she didn't say you were coming." He looked down.  
  
"She dosen't know I'm here." She smiled. "Look, we'll get it all sorted out over brekfast. The living room couch it pretty comfortable." Hailey said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
He looked up at her and finally turned around to open the door. He stopped as he heard her voice.  
  
"Oh, and, love you too." She smirked.  
  
Ryan turned around and slammed the door behind him.  
  
**..:'':..:'':..**  
  
As morning slowly approached, Seth walked hastilly down the front stairs into the living room. Red Christmas flowers along with a Christmas tree still occupied the Cohen house. Seth walked past the couch to find a sleeping Ryan, his arm sprawled out all over. "Hey." Seth said as he slammed his hand down on the arm of the couch. He made sure to wake Ryan up in the process. "What's up man? What happened to ya?"  
  
"Poolhouse was occupied." Ryan said turning over to face Seth. "Your aunt." He yawned.  
  
"Aunt Hailey's here?!" Seth turned towards the kitchen. "Awesome!"  
  
"Okay, nine across. . ." Sandy paused to think for a moment. "Seven letter word for. . ."  
  
Seth walked in the kitchen to find his parents. "Woah, seperate seats you guys. Come on, there's no sex in the champane room."  
  
"Good morning to you too." Kirsten said looking up, but looked back down to the crossword.  
  
"Morning. Where's Hailey?" Seth asked immediatley.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Tiland. Morocco." She said as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Seth turned around with a look of disbelief on his face. Did Ryan not just tell him that she was here?  
  
"Well, I thought she was planting trees in Tahoma." Sandy stated.  
  
"Costa Rica. . .bulding churches." Kirsten said, still looking at her puzzle.  
  
"Maybe it was Nicaragua. . .and there were hospitals."   
  
"She's in the poolhouse." Seth said pointing a thumb in the direction of the poolhouse.  
  
"What?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"Did you not. . .notice. . .Ryan? Sleeping on the couch?" Seth stumbled, now pointing towards him.  
  
"Your sister's here." Ryan yawned, walking. . .or waddling into the kitchen.  
  
W-w-wait, wait" Kirsten spat out in disbelief as she got up from the table. "You-you saw her. . .you were talking to her. . .or-- Did she say why she was here?"  
  
"I have two guesses." Sandy also looked up from the crossword. "Either she's run out of money. . .or she's run out of money."   
  
Seth nodded his head. "Three letter word for hilarious. Dad." Seth said as he pointed and winked at his father. "Write that down. She is probably out of money though."  
  
"Hailey's here." Kirsten laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hailey entered smiling. She still wore her pink underwear and Ryan's wife beater. Everyone took note of this. "Guess who's back?!"  
  
Sandy immediatley looked down as he saw the half-dressed girl walk into the kitchen. "H-hello. . .Hailey."  
  
"Aunt Hailey. . ." Seth smiled in embarassment and looked down also. "Later when you're dressed, we'll hug."  
  
Ryan lifted his eyebrows and looked away like the rest of the family.  
  
"Seth. Robe. Her. Now." Kirsten gestured towards her.  
  
Seth reluctantley took of his robe and handed it to his aunt. "Here you are."  
  
"Happy New Year everyone." Hailey said as she put on Seth's robe.  
  
"Happy New Year to you."   
  
"Hi." Kirsten smiled.  
  
Sandy just gave her a silent peace sign. Now that she had a robe, Seth walked over to his aunt and gave her a warm hug.  
  
"We would have come and picked you up." Kirsten said as she hugged Hailey. "At the airport. Or the train station."  
  
"Or the border." Sandy finished, looking up.   
  
"Yeah, well, it was late. . .and my cell phone got shut off."  
  
"And you ran out of money?" Sandy finished once again.  
  
Hailey laughed lightly at Sandy's remark.  
  
"So you're gonna stay with us. . ." Kirsten nodded her head. "For some time?"  
  
"Mm." Hailey nodded her head as a 'maybe'.  
  
"I'm gonna make up the guest bedroom." Kirsten turned to Sandy. "Bedding. Sheets. Now. Hm?"  
  
Sandy looked up at her. "Married seventeen years and the first things to go are the full sentences." He hugged Hailey. "Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks." She said patting his back.   
  
As Sandy left to help Kirsten, she turned to Seth. "Looking good Nephew Seth."   
  
"Thank you." He nodded. "Puberty happened."  
  
"Phew it's been that long?" Hailey asked.  
  
"It sure has, be glad you missed it. Oh, check this out though." Seth pulled down his shirt.  
  
"Ohh chest hair. And a new friend?"  
  
"Yeah this is Ryan." Seth looked over at him as he looked up from his cereal. "He's um. . .he's kind of a long story." He looked back at Hailey and scratched his head.  
  
"Uh-huh. So now that you're a man. . ." She said reaching into the cereal cabinet. "What are the New Year's eve plans? Got any girls to kiss?"   
  
"Well I had two. And, uh now I have. . .none." He paused. "But it's cool because I uh. . .swore off women." Seth nodded. "Took myself off the market. I'm gonna do whatever Ryan and Marissa do."   
  
"Marissa. . ." Hailey stopped to think. "Is that the short chick next door?"  
  
"No. . .puberty happened." He said putting his hand up above his head. "She's a Laker."  
  
"Well, it sounds to me like Ryan and Marissa won't be doing much. . .because of three little words Ryan couldn't say." She looked over at Ryan and then into the cabinet again. "Where's the Frosted Flakes?"  
  
"That's four."  
  
"I. Love. You."  
  
"Shut up. Ryan, Marissa said that to you?" Seth looked eagerly over at Ryan.   
  
He nodded his head in disbelief and didn't meet Seth's eyes.  
  
"Okay, what'd you say?" Seth asked in amusment.  
  
"Thank you." Ryan almost whispered.  
  
"Ow." Hailey said looking down.  
  
"Well, guess we'll be staying in tonight." Seth said, still very amused. "Carson Daily and a ball dropping. There is two images that should never be said in the same sentence."  
  
**..:'':..:'':..  
**  
Marissa walked out of the therapist's office and into the orange colored waiting room. She walked right past the boy sitting in the single chair, trying not to notice him.  
  
"Nice of the doctors to keep the offices open today." Oliver stated, still looking at his car book. He noticed Marissa stopped to put on her jacket, so he looked up. "With all of our resolutions that need to be analized before they're broken."   
  
"Yeah, it was nice of them." She tried to stay polite, even though she still didn't really know this guy.  
  
"So, what are they?" He closed his book. She looked at him, not sure what he meant. "Your resolutions. That you're never gonna keep. Gimmie one. Atleast one."  
  
She nodded her head. "I'm gonna eat more vegetables."  
  
"Wow. You and the doc really went deep." He paused, trying to make conversation. "And what about dairy? Grains?"  
  
Marissa finally turned to face him. "Actually, we feel good about the grains."  
  
"And tonight, New Years Eve. Your a social chair. I'm sure you've organized several events. Farris wheels, balloon animals."  
  
"Mm. . .done that." She said, heading towards the door.  
  
"So, what's the deal?" He said getting up.  
  
She stopped once again. This kid was really trying to get under her skin. "You ask a lot of questions."  
  
"Well, one of us has to."  
  
"Ahh, what are you doing?" She forced out.  
  
"Well, now that you've asked," He reached into his coat pocket. "I'm having a party, at my place." He handed her the invitation.  
  
"You live in the four seasons?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Come by. . .and I'll explain everything." He nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we will." She started to turn the door handle.  
  
"We. . .as in you and your. . .friend."  
  
"Uh, my boyfriend, Ryan. He wants to stay in, he's not as social."  
  
"Well, my girlfriend's the same way." He paused. "Natalie. But uh, she'll be there. You know, I could meet him, you could meet her. It's a party!"  
  
"Yeah," She smiled. "Hopefully I'll see you there."  
  
"They'll be vegies. No pain killers. But crutice, some celery, dip."  
  
"Well," She shrugged her shoulders. "As long as they'res dip."  
  
Oliver smiled, and she took one last glance at him, and finally walked out of the doctor's office.  
  
**..:'':..:'':..**  
  
Kirsten sat down on her bed, in the little space there was seing that there were all sorts of clothes spread upon it. After all, New Years Eve was tonight, and Hailey didn't have anything to wear yet.   
  
"Hailey, can we. . .focus for a moment?" Kirsten asked, as Hailey continued to throw all different clothes onto the bed.  
  
"You think you've even touched this in the last two years?" Hailey said, staring at an old blouse.  
  
"Two years is the part I want to focus on."  
  
"What am I gonna wear tonight?" Hailey wondered out loud, still not paying any attention to Kirsten. "A little Ann Taylor, a little Ralph Lauren. Oh my god. Is this from Talbots?" Hailey shuddered, staring at a grey sweater.  
  
"It was a gift." Kirsten pulled the sweater away. "Haven't you been living in hostiles, out of a backpack, wearing clothes made from hemp?"  
  
She walked back into the closet, not facing her sister's eyes. "That was last year, Ki Ki."  
  
"Don't call me Ki Ki, only dad calls me Ki Ki, and only because he won't. . .not." She rushed out. "You do remember dad, don't you?"  
  
"I have a vague recolection." Hailey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just wait until he hears your back."   
  
"Yeah, you know, I was gonna tell him. . .in time."  
  
"Well, you have two weeks before he gets back from Paris" She paused. "With Julie Cooper."  
  
"Dad and Julie Cooper." Hailey smiled in amazment.  
  
"Well, at least he's dating someone my age instead of yours." She smiled back.  
  
She folded some clothes and looked down. "How does Jimmy feel about this?"  
  
"Pretty good. Now that they're getting a divorce." Kirsten forced out.  
  
Hailey nodded. "Things have really picked up around here. You know, I should come back more often."  
  
"Hailey, what are your plans. . .exactly?"  
  
Saved by the bell, Sandy walked in. "Ladies. So, I'm gonna go uh--"  
  
"Surfing?" Kirsten finished. "Fun, where?"  
  
"At the spot, you know, over by the place."  
  
"Warf Waters, I heard about that too." She stopped to watch Sandy look around the room. "Sunglasses?"  
  
"I was just gonna ask you."  
  
"Kitchen. So tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just gonna make the reservation."  
  
"Uhh. . ." Kirsten thought out loud.   
  
"Eight." They both nodded.  
  
"Perfect." Sandy said. "Table?"  
  
"Usual." She nodded again.  
  
Sandy bent down to kiss her. "I love you."  
  
"You too." She smiled  
  
Kirsten looked over at Hailey who had a very discusted look on her face. "What?" She asked obliviously.  
  
"You guys are like. . ." She paused looking for the right word. "Married."  
  
"Well, that was the idea. When we had our wedding."  
  
"No, I mean like. . .deeply, deeply. . .married." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.  
  
She looked at her sister, at loss of words. Was she always like this?  
  
"Forget it." Hailey said. "So tonight. . .you guys. . ."  
  
"Are going to dinner at the Arches. We do it every year, home in time to watch Dick Clark and the ball drop." Kirsten said. "Two images that should not be used in the same sentence."  
  
"You know it's too bad that you're busy tonight. 'Cause I know this really great party where you guys would have like, actual fun. But I understand. You're boring now." She walked back into the closet.  
  
"I am not boring." Kirsten said sternly.  
  
Sandy walked in again, interrupting the two sisters. "Hey, baby, I can't find my--"  
  
"Keys? Check your--"  
  
"Pants." He said, picking them up. "Wow, you're good."  
  
Hailey walked out of the closet holding a long, black dress. "Gucchi. Now we're talkin'."  
  
"And I will be wearing this." Kirsten grabbed the elegant dress out of Hailey's hands.  
  
"To the Arches?" Sandy but in. "It's kinda fancy."  
  
"Hey, Sandy, after our annual dinner, how do you feel about a party?" She looked over at a smiling Hailey.  
  
**..:'':..:'':..**  
  
"We're not going to a party." Ryan said. Marissa had been trying to get him to go to Oliver's party for a long time, and he still wasn't showing any signs of giving up. "We made plans."  
  
"To do nothing." Marissa said, looking up from the invitation.  
  
"Who's Oliver?" Ryan asked.  
  
"A guy from therapy." She said, picking up some CD's that were laying on the bar.  
  
Ryan looked at her with a discusted look and gave her an 'uh' sound. He did not want to meet another messed up kid from therapy.  
  
"Hey, there'll be crutice, and dip." She smiled. When she looked over and saw the confused look on Ryan's face she continued. "Sorry, I guess it's more of an inside joke."  
  
"Between you and Oliver, you guys have inside jokes?" He tried not to sound mad, but it wasn't working very well.  
  
"It'll be fun! There will be people."  
  
"As apposed to here, just you and me." He looked at Marissa who looked like she was ten, and her parents wouldn't let her go to her friends house. "I thought you wanted to do nothing?"  
  
"Yeah, well that was before Ol--"  
  
"Right." He threw some of Hailey's clothes into her suitcase. "Before I--"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because I didn't say. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you said. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"So, you going?" Marissa asked, walking towards him with the invitation.  
  
"Staying here, watching movies. Like we agreed."  
  
"Okay, well if you change your mind. . ." She handed him the invitation.  
  
"So you're going."  
  
"Like I said. Yep." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year." She walked out.  
  
"Happy New Year." He sneered, after she shut the door.  
  
**..:'':..:'':..  
**  
Seth and Ryan sat at the living room couch playing video games. The ninja game to be more specific, Seth's favorite game. "You know what you did?" Seth asked.  
  
Ryan looked over at him and shook his head, not wanting an answer.   
  
"You know what you did?" Seth repeated. "You blew it, buddy. Almost as bad as I did, but you know what? We're both single now, it's a new year, I think we should try Friends Fair. Meet new people."  
  
"We didn't break up, we're just not spending New Years together."  
  
"Only the most important chick holiday of the year besides Valentines Day." Seth said. "Why don't you just go to this party, I don't understand."  
  
"Because we had plans. And. . ." Ryan couldn't think of another reason. "Because I mean who's Oliver?"  
  
"Okay. As long as you're. . .clear on your motivation."  
  
"Okay, so we're gonna go." Sandy said, as he and Kirsten entered the living room.  
  
"Do you guys need anything?" Kirsten asked.   
  
"Uh, yes." Seth smiled. "Ryan needs a tear in the space time continum, so he can go back and say I love you to Marissa."  
  
"She said I love you?" Kirsten smiled, too.  
  
Seth nodded.   
  
"So, what did you say?" Sandy asked. "What'd you say back?"  
  
"Thank you." Seth answered for him.  
  
"Thank you." Ryan said to Seth.  
  
"Well, that was polite." Sandy said.  
  
"That's what I said." Seth said, nodding his head and trying not to laugh.  
  
"You guys have fun." Kirsten said and turned around.  
  
"See ya." Sandy said.  
  
"Love you guys." Seth yelled back.  
  
"Thank you." Sandy said.  
  
Seth smiled and they walked out. Almost to the door, Hailey popped out of the stairway and stopped them. "You guys look hot." She said.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised." Sandy said.  
  
"Well, come on you guys. Move it out. I don't wanna see you crazy kids back before two" She jokingly scolded.  
  
"Thank you." Kirsten said. "For this. And when we get back we'll talk about your plan, and how long you're here. And why."  
  
Hailey nodded, annoyed.  
  
"You're okay about tonight?" Kirsten asked concerned.  
  
"I'm just gonna catch up with some friends." Hailey said, opening the door. "Don't worry about me. You guys deserve to have some fun."  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Sandy said, leading Kirsten out the door.  
  
**..:'':..:'':..**  
  
**Okay, there's chapter one. There's only gonna be three chapters. Since the show is 45 minutes, that's 15 minutes of show for each chapter. You probably didn't care at all about that, but I was just letting you know. So, this took me a while to do, so it might take a couple days to get up another chapter. That is if you guys like it. I'll only know if you review though, so REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
Margo**


End file.
